


Playtime

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [9]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Jaegger takes some time off and Sergei works his 'kinks' out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to "Snakebite".  
> Originally posted July 2003.

Jaegger rolled his head from side to side, working the kinks of the day out.  An entire day of hidework and catching up on correspondence was not his favorite part of being the Lord Holder.  He hadn’t even had time to leave his office to have lunch with his lover.  His lover.  Sergei.  Jag smiled and felt a soft shiver of anticipation chase it’s way down his spine. 

“Wonder how’s he’s gonna react to me missing lunch today?” Jag mused out loud.  Calling out to his secretary he told her to go home to her family, that he was doing the same, Jag left the cares of the day and of being Lord Holder behind as his personality went through the subtle switch from Lord Holder to lover.

~*~*~

Sergei waited, lounging in the large armchair by the hearth, the light from the fire the only illumination in the otherwise darkened rooms.  Wearing only the black wherhide trousers and boots he had worn to his first dinner at Lorelei, the armscrafter had a look of tightly leashed danger about him.  The slim leather riding crop in his hand tapped against his other palm, counting the second with an unvaried beat, each tap another mark against his lover.

The door opened and Sergei could see Jaegger standing there, waiting as his eyes adjusted to the dark.  Flowing to his feet, Gei stood in front of the hearth, watching the lord holder impassively.  “You’re late,” he growled, the remark punctuated by a slap of the crop against his palm.

Jaegger swallowed softly.  He was in trouble.  Big trouble.  “I’m sorry Gei,” he began with false bravado, trying to bluff his way out. “I got caught up, you know how I hate hidework, I put it off until it couldn’t wait any more.  I had to get it done today.” Closing the door behind him, Jag stood, waiting to see and anticipating what would happen next with baited delight.  How he loved Sergei in the role of disciplinarian.

“Had to get it done?”  The armscrafter seemed unimpressed and faintly disgusted by the older man’s attempt at excusing his behavior.  “I see.  And there was no one in the whole hold that could have brought me a message letting me know that fact.  It really is a shame...” He stepped forward and caught Jaegger’s chin in the hand that had been warmed by the light blows of the crop.  “For you.”

Jaegger swallowed perceptibly, his eyes widening with both a touch of unease and the heat that exploded in his veins.  Sergei was in fine form tonight, and Jaegger was even more relieved that the hidework was done.  He might not be going anywhere tomorrow... 

“Forgive me?” he husked, softly.

“I haven’t seen any reason to yet.”  The crop flicked out, landing a stinging blow on Jaegger’s flank.  “You want forgiveness?  I want obedience - total, _perfect_ obedience.”  Sergei noted the dilation of his lover’s pupils with some satisfaction.  Even if being late had been an honest mistake on Jaegger’s part, they would both enjoy what was to come.

Jag sucked in a sharp breath of air, the sting turning into burning heat and melting away even more of his ‘other’ self, leaving only Sergei’s lover, his obedient lover. His head lowered, eyes downcast respectfully, and his entire body softened and became meek and compliant.

“What ever you desire, oh master of my heart,” Jaegger breathed softly.

Sergei’s lips thinned to a flat line and his eyes narrowed to tiny slits as he catalogued each change in the lord holder’s demeanor.  “Your heart, your body, your mind...” he stated, pulling Jaegger in for a savage, bruising kiss, before pushing the older man back from him.  “Go into the sleeping room, you’ll see what I want when you get in there.  If you don’t understand...” The crop flicked out again, catching Jaegger at the crease of his ass and the top of his thigh.  “You will soon enough.”

Jag moaned and meekly did as his lover asked, stopping just inside the door, eyes going wide with surprise.  This was... Jaegger’s mouth opened in a shocked ‘O’ of surprise.  They’d talked about some of these things when both men had discovered that their secret fantasies blended and meshed so well but...

Glancing back over his shoulder he saw his lover standing there, a dark shadow of erotic menace.  Swallowing, Jaegger turned and entered the bedroom, slowly.  He kicked off his boots and then began stripping off his clothes, a blue denim work shirt, skintight black tee shirt and black denim pants.  Walking to the bed he picked up the cock ring and swallowed.  Once this was on, there was no way he’d find release until Sergei took it off of him.  The younger man could keep him hard and aching for hours. 

Next the blindfold was picked up and examined. He’d be deprived of the sight of Gei, left in a dark world of touch and sound.  An erotic shiver chased up the lord holder’s spine and his cock, semi-erect already, twitched and hardened more. 

Finally he ran his fingers across the manacles.  He’d be helpless. Bound.  No movement permitted.  “Oh jays,” he moaned softly, his whole body going rigid with anticipation.

His whole being attuned to any noise from the sleeping room, Sergei smiled grimly as he heard Jaegger’s quiet exhalation.  Turning to stare into the fire, he took the glass of brandy that had been sitting above it and swallowed it in one gulp, the fiery trail the liqueur left behind almost nothing compared to the blazing ache of need the thought of seeing Jaegger bound and ready for him caused.

Two minutes more.  If his lover wasn’t ready by then... well, he would have to think of an additional punishment for him.

Jaegger moaned as he slipped the cock ring on and felt it’s chilly embrace at the base of his quickly filling penis. The blindfold came next and with it, more of his ‘other’ self melted away as he was sealed into a cocoon of blessed darkness and submissiveness.  It felt so good to give up responsibility, to give up control and let himself be controlled and guided and... dominated.

Crawling onto the bed Jaegger groped around blindly until he located the foot manacles and placed them on one at a time, buckling them securely.  The hand manacles were impossible to attach without help.  He hoped Sergei would forgive him this lapse, if not... Jaegger shivered in sensual anticipation of what ‘punishment’ his master would mete out for him.

Judging that Jaegger’s time was up, Sergei walked toward the sleeping room, eyeing the partially bound and blindfolded figure on the bed with greedy avarice.  Tension and anticipation drew the lord holder’s muscles into taut lines and the flickering shadows cast by the fire caressed his body, hiding and then revealing parts of it to Sergei’s sight.

Pulling the door shut behind him, the armscrafter engaged the lock, each move deliberate so as to keep Jaegger aware of what was going on.  Taking long, slow strides, Gei crossed to the bed and stood at the foot of it, staring down at his lover’s prone body.  The dark leather of the manacles contrasted nicely with the tanned skin of his legs and the slim bonds of the cock ring embraced Jaegger’s erection with a hold that, for now, was gentle.

Still not saying a word, Sergei ran the tip of the crop up the sole of Jag’s left foot, looking for his reaction to the stimulation.

Jaegger squirmed slightly, his senses of sound and touch over-compensating for his lack of vision.  Every action of Gei’s sounded like a thunderclap, his skin suddenly more sensitized than ever.  The skin warmed leather of the crop caused him to jerk his foot slightly, and whimper in anticipation.

Jagger felt the weave of the fabric as it slid against his skin when he shifted away, he heard his own breathing begin to increase, felt his blood heat.  He had to bite down on his lip to keep from begging to be touched.  Knowing Sergei, it would just get him...

“Please,” Jaegger whispered quietly.

The crop arced back, then whipped forward, smacking Jaegger on the ball of his foot.  “I did not give you permission to speak, it would be wise of you to remember that.”  Stepping around the side of the bed, he expertly buckled the restraints around the lord holders wrists, checked the security of the blindfold, and then the tightness of the manacles around Jaegger’s ankles.  He wanted them tight, but not binding enough to leave marks or cut off circulation.  “Now you may speak,” he growled.  “I would advise you to be careful of what you ask for though.”

Jaegger gasped and jerked his foot back quickly, as far as the bonds would allow.  The sting radiated and burned.  And made him crave more.  His back arched slightly and his cock hardened more.  His senses were swimming, making Jag whimper for release.

“To please you, M’lord “ came Jaegger’s immediate and unthinking reply.

“And how do you think you can best do that?”  As he posed the question, Sergei rubbed his thumb over the red welt he had raised on Jaegger’s foot, easing a bit of the sting.  The moment the lord holder relaxed, the blow was repeated, this time on the other foot.  “It is not by disobeying my commands.”

“Yes M’lord!” Jaegger gasped loudly, keeping his body rigidly still despite the urge to draw back and retreat from the blow.  In his mind’s eye the pain blossomed like a bright red star only to darken, deepen to the crimson shade of heat as the blow was transmuted into pleasure so intense that once more his cock hardened a bit, the ring binding him now becoming quite snug.

“You are mine, Jaegger.  _Mine._ “  There was no disputing the strength of will  that filled Sergei’s low-pitched voice.  “Your body, your thoughts, your heart.  It may seem otherwise when we’re out in public, but you know the truth.”  Jaegger waited a second to long to respond and was dealt another blow with the crop, the one on the heel of his foot.  The armscrafter noted his lover’s increasing erection, and that gave him the confidence to move on with the scene.  If Jaegger had been unaroused, or had uttered their safe word, it would have been over, end of story.

“Your’s M’lord!” Jaegger swore, whimpering softly.  Sweat glistened on his increasingly aroused flesh as it took every ounce of willpower he had not to move or squirm or try to dodge the blows.  Accepting the pain and riding it out rewarded him rewarded with fire burning in his veins, turning his brain to mush, leaving him totally and completely owned and possessed by his lover, the master of his heart, his body and his mind.

Jaegger gloried in the feeling of possession, of belonging to someone so totally.  He’d never felt this safe or this loved before - and he knew this was about love.  Sergei had been quite adamant about protecting him even from himself so they’d come up with rules of play that even in his current state he could remember.  If it got to be too much, all he had to say was dragon and Gei would stop immediately.  Jaegger trusted his lover implicitly; safe in the knowledge that Sergei would take care of him.

Even though his lover couldn’t see it, Sergei smiled, pleased with Jaegger’s behavior.  “That was very nice, my pet.  Such sincerity of tone... I am most pleased.”  Dropping to his knees, ignoring for the moment the tightening of the wherhide over his groin, Gei gently kissed the abused flesh of the older man’s feet.  He advanced to the side of the bed again, trailing the tip of the crop over the lord holder’s legs and abdomen as he went, studiously avoiding the proud flesh of the other man’s erection.

“You’re behaving now,” he whispered, leaning in to speak beside Jaegger’s ear.  “But there is still the earlier matter that needs to be addressed.  I had quite a bit of time to think over your punishment, pet, and I believe it’s one we will both enjoy.”

“Anything you want M’lord, I belong to you,” Jaegger whispered, his voice dripping with want.  He held himself still once more when all he wanted to do was to lean _into_ the crop, and feel its tickling caress.  In the dark haven of his mind Jaegger moaned at the heated pleasure singing along his nerve endings, and gave himself up to the need. “Punish me - please.”

“You do beg prettily, I look forward to hearing more of it in the future.”  Ignoring the demands of his body, Sergei flicked his tongue over Jaegger’s earlobe, and then bit down on the tender flesh hard enough to mark it.  “And I shall.”  Straightening, he raked a look down the length of Jaegger’s body, taking in the apparent and not so noticeable signs of arousal then, with a flick of his wrist, brought the leather flap down in an arc against the taut flesh of the lord holder’s stomach.

Jaegger cried out in surprise as fire licked across his stomach.  His body involuntarily arched to try and remove the source of discomfort before he remembered that he was being punished.  Settling back down on the bed as quickly as he could, he whimpered softly, turning his face and burying it in the crook of an out stretched arm. 

A few salty tears leaked into the fabric covering his eyes, a natural reaction to the stimuli being plied on his helpless flesh.  He felt owned and possessed... and loved, oh so loved. “Thank you m’lord,” he whispered softly, abasing himself the only way he could.

Sergei raised the crop again, then let it fall, bracketing the older man’s navel between the two strikes - the second only a fingers width from the head of Jaegger’s cock.  Wetting two fingers, he ran them down the bright lines, feeling the welts he had raised on the lord holder’s flesh.  “You wear my marks well, very pleasing.”  Canting his head up, he noted clenching of Jaegger’s jaw and ran his fingers along it until the other man had relaxed some.  “Breathe through it, pet.  Give yourself to it and you will feel so much more...”

Discarding the crop, Sergei reached for a bag he had placed on the press earlier when he had moved it away from the bed.  He knew the rustling noises had to peak Jaegger’s interest and waited, watching to see if the other man made the mistake of questioning what he was doing.

Jaegger did as he was instructed and breathed through it, letting the radiating pain be transmuted into heat so intense he almost moaned out loud from the pleasure of it. The feel of his master’s wet fingers tracing his burning flesh was indescribable and the feelings his lover’s words engendered were primitive and powerful.  He was _proud_ to wear the other man’s marks, and it inflamed him to know Sergei was pleased.

Jaegger’s cock was now harder than it had ever been and the ring around it’s base almost too tight - a constant reminder of the fact that his body was not his own, that it belonged to the man who’d now moved away from him and was rummaging in something nearby.  Jaegger almost called out a query, wanting to know what his lover was doing but bit his tongue at the last possible second, not sure of what the reprimand would be and if he were quite ready for one. 

Lying perfectly still on the bed, Jaegger waited in tense anticipation.

Nodding to himself at Jaegger’s response - or lack of one - Sergei found what he was looking for and, carrying an object in each hand, walked back to the bed.  “At Dark Water Hold they grow peppers.” he began conversationally.  “Have you ever had any of them?”

Jaegger, unsure if he was allowed to speak simply nodded his head in a negative motion, but felt his body begin to tighten - in anticipation or in preparation he wasn’t sure.

“Peppers,” the younger man repeated, crunching into one of the elongated vegetables, feeling the familiar heat immediately burn through his mouth.  “They’re quite famous for them.  I’m surprised that you haven’t heard of them.”  Another bite finished off the bright red vegetable.  The spiciness brought a few tears to Sergei’s eyes but he kept his mouth closed, knowing that panting would just make the burning worse.

Jaegger heard the sounds of his lover eating and began to shiver minutely.  He had no idea of what was going on in Sergei’s diabolical mind but he was sure he was about to find out.  Truth was, Jaegger had heard of Dark Water’s peppers, had eaten more than his fair share raw in youthful bets... but he wanted to see what Sergei would do to him so he had lied.  A sin to be confessed at a later date, for more punishment, he thought to himself, almost giddily.

“They also...” Sergei leaned in, setting the other object he held on the bed before placing his hands on either side of Jaegger’s hips and leaning his weight on them, knowing the other man would feel the shifting of the bed, “provide effects that linger on for quite some time.”  Saying this, he lowered his head; swallowing Jaegger’s cock to the base, waiting for the moment the oils from the pepper that lingered in his mouth began to affect the older man.  It wasn’t a painful sensation per say, but on top of what Jaegger had already been through, it was bound to send him nearer to the edge of control.

The heat of Gei’s mouth soaked into his already enflamed cock.  Too much, it was too much.  Arching his back, Jaegger’s thin layer of control snapped and his choked out cry echoed around the room.  He bucked against his restraints as best he could, thrashing his hips as his too painful erection tried to find release in denied orgasm. “Please, please, please, please,” Jaegger babbled almost incoherently as bright crimson stars blossomed behind the blindfold and his mind went supernova.

At the almost anguished moans, Sergei released Jaegger’s cock, noting with pleasure the way Jaegger sucked in his breath when the air of the room hit his wet, sensitized flesh.  “You’re going to have it, and me,” the armscrafter promised, pausing to suck first one, then the other of Jag’s balls into his mouth - a distraction as he unbuckled the restraints from around the older man’s ankles.  “Not much longer pet.  Can you wait just a little longer?”  Most of the harshness had been stripped from Gei’s voice by his need and he rubbed his hands in soothing circles on Jaegger’s thighs as he spoke, trying to bring the other man back to himself so that they could continue.

Jaegger moaned softly and desperately curbed his trembling flesh, knowing that Gei would take care of him as promised.  Fighting to stay in control for just a bit longer, he nodded his head slightly, too afraid that if he opened his mouth he’d start crying out again.

His scrotum soon joined his cock in fiery bliss and Jaegger tried to shift and relieve some of the tension.  “Please, Sergei,’ he managed to choke out softly.

“You’ve been so good,” the younger man whispered as he undid the slim straps that bound the lord holder’s cock and balls.  “So good.”  He reached up and pulled the blindfold from Jaegger’s eyes, gently wiping the tear stains away.  “You have no idea how much you pleased me tonight, pet, but I can show you...”  He took Jaegger’s erection into his mouth again, feeling the twitch as the now unconfined flesh responded to the tight heat encasing it.  The pace was slow, each stroke accompanied by a thorough laving of the firm flesh by the armscrafter’s tongue, even as he slicked up his fingers and pressed one inside of his lover’s straining body.

Jaegger watched his lover minister to his body pleased and proud that he’d managed to serve his lord so well.  He watched Sergei releasing him, taking his burning flesh into that hot mouth and stroking him.  The finger entering and preparing him was what tipped him over though.  Back arching, head thrown back in the rictus of desire, Jaegger came, long and hard, only breathless moans and whispers managing to escape as he tossed and turned and danced on Sergei’s finger and against his tongue.

Swallowing quickly so that not a drop of his lover’s offering escaped his lips, Sergei waited until Jaegger had collapsed back against the bed before lifting his head, smiling slightly as he met the older man’s eyes.  “Beautiful,” he whispered, taking in the lord holder’s flushed and sweaty face, the gleam of the firelight on his skin and the way the manacles still held his arms up and away from his body.  “You are beautiful my pet.”  he eased his finger from the other man’s body, then began stripping off his trousers and boots, working slowly both to give Jaegger a show and to let the other man see just how much this had effected him as well.

Jaegger watched raptly, his eyes drawn to the softly furred chest, muscular arms and legs, rock hard abdomen and most of all, the steely length between those well-sculpted thighs.  The older man licked his lips in unconscious expectation even as his body roused quickly.  He’d been on the knife’s edge of desire for far too long, and the release he’d had, had only taken the edge off.  The only thing that would truly sate him now would be to be taken and ridden long and hard by his lover.

To that end, Jaegger’s legs spread a little further apart and his hips canted upwards in silent invitation to be taken, and taken hard.  His eyes smoldered and his breath came in gasped puffs as his body flushed and need once more sang in his veins.

The wanton need that the older man so readily displayed drew Sergei to him like a magnet.  He knelt between Jaegger’s thighs; spreading them farther and settling them on his knees as he dipped his fingers in the oil once again then pressed two fingers home.  “More?” he asked softly, twisting and scissoring his fingers, purposefully keeping them away from the other man’s prostate.  The rapidly filling cock nestled at the other man’s groin provided an answer to that question, but hearing the coarse words spill from his lover’s lips was a turn on in itself.

“Sergei, shards oh shards, please, please Sergei, Fuck me!” Jaegger babbled almost mindlessly.  “Need you.  Need you in me hot, hard, stroking, taking, oh please.”

Words were unthinkable at this moment and Sergei found that his hands were shaking slightly as he pulled them from his lover’s body and oiled his erection.  So much trust was implicit in this - trust on both sides, that it engendered a feeling of almost painful intimacy in him.  Jaegger was his, that much was true, but in truth, he belonged to the older man equally.  With no one else had he felt this safe, this secure in this situation.  And, he thought as he pushed forward, sheathing himself deeply in Jaegger’s body, he doubted he’d ever feel this way again. 

“Jays...” The harsh curse spilled from Sergei’s lips as he settled himself, then did as his lover asked, taking him, fucking him, hard, fast and hot.

Jaegger’s eyes never left his lover’s even as the sensations of being filled, taken, and pounded left him dazed and breathless.  _So goood_ he moaned silently, breath coming in erratic gasps.  His hands clenched and unclenched, his body bowed upwards, his legs spread as wide as they could and he lost himself in the dark chocolate eyes taking him beyond himself, beyond anything but the pleasure of being filled and loved so well.

At last, it was too much and it all crashed down on Jaegger, the need, the want, the flash, the heat and most of all the loved.  Tears began to flow once more, this time from the emotions raging in his heart.  Wrapping his legs tightly around the armscrafter, Jaegger began to pull Sergei forward, holding him in an impromptu hug.  “Love you forever,” he managed to choke out before the world darkened and pleasure swallowed him whole, causing him to buck and orgasm, as he’d never done before.

Harder, faster... Sergei lost himself in the desire to please his lover, to bring Jaegger to the ultimate pinnacle that could be achieved and join him there.  Control strained to the breaking point, the armscrafter allowed the strength of Jaegger’s legs to pull him closer, even as he reached to undo first one, then the other of the wrist restraints.  Kissing away the lord holder’s tears even as he continued to drive into his body, Sergei doubted that Jaegger even noticed the lack of bindings any longer, as he was lost in a maelstrom of pleasure.

The hoarsely whispered words, as well as the frantic writhing of the older man’s body beneath him proved to be Gei’s breaking point.  Clenching his fingers into the sheets so hard that they tore, he slammed back into Jaegger and came, feeling as if his very life was being pumped into his lover’s body.

When he was able to breath again, Sergei lifted his head from Jaegger’s shoulder, his expression becoming concerned when he saw the laxness of the lord holder’s features.  “Jag?”  Now Gei pushed up on his arms, post-coital lethargy forgotten as tension raced through him.  “Jag-love, wake up.”

Jag moaned and stretched, his eyes fluttering open and a beatific smile lighting his face.  “Shards I love you,” the lord holder whispered hoarsely, reaching up with now free hands to pull the worried face down to him.  “Never passed out from pleasure before.  Hope you’ll let me do it again sometime.”

“Passed out... “  Sergei got control of his frantic breathing, then hugged Jaegger fiercely.  “You scared the shit out of me, do you know that?”  Growling to himself, something wasn’t very effective as he was also grinning like a fool, Gei shook his head at the older man.  “Do it again sometime... I’ll do something again sometime...”

“Mmmm,” Jaegger sighed lazily, nuzzling at Gei’s neck. “I like the sound of that,” he replied, ignoring the first part of the armscrafter’s statement for the time being. “I hope you do it again, and again and again.  You were magnificent my heart.  I’ve never felt so . . .” Jaegger was at a loss for words.  What he’d felt was indescribable and wondrous.

“Anything you desire m’lord, is yours for the taking.  _I’m_ yours for the taking, only you.”

“Me either,” the younger man admitted, taking a deep breath and then releasing it along with the rest of the tension in his body.  “You were beautiful.  Still are.” He trailed his thumb down Jaegger’s jaw, and then tilted the other man’s head to look at the bite mark on his earlobe.  “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been well fucked!” Jaegger laughed throatily, stretching slightly to seriously search for any discomfort.  “But other than a few minor twinges that a hot bath will take care off, I’ve never felt better.  I’m so relaxed I think I ooze.”

“Jaegger...” Sergei growled, sitting up to study the marks he’d left on the other man’s body with a critical eye.  He knew they shouldn’t be serious, but it never paid to take anything for granted.  “Is that a hint that I should get you in there for one?” Gei asked, tracing his fingertip along the ridges of flesh on the lord holder’s abdomen, feeling the heat from the welt soaking into his skin.

Jag gasped as pleasure streaked through him, causing minute shivers to dance across his stomach and ripple his abdomen.  “Ohhhh that feels good,” he moaned, his eyes half-closing.  “Gei,” he moaned, grinding up into the younger man, needing the contact.

“We can try more later, pet,” the armscrafter murmured, nuzzling his lover’s ear and jaw while increasing the pressure of his fingertips slightly.  _Jays, if this was any sign of Jaegger’s responsiveness, the things they could do together..._

Jaegger shivered in delighted anticipation, and at the heated possession he heard in Sergei’s voice.  Jay’s how he loved being called ‘pet’ - it alone was enough to get him hard.  “Please,” he whispered before burying his face in the crook of Gei’s neck.  “But a bath would be nice,” he admitted softly.  “Especially if you joined me.”

“Try and keep me out of there.”  The glint in Sergei’s dark eyes promised nothing would come of doing that at all.  Placing another kiss on Jaegger’s neck, Sergei sat up and stretched, then slid from the bed, holding out his arms for his lover.

Jaegger sat, stretching feline-like before slinking off the bed and wrapping himself in the strong cocoon of Sergei’s embrace.  “I _like_ the way you take care of me,” he muttered honestly.  “I like it a lot.  I feel safe.”  _Never, ever leave me, please_ he continued in the silence of his mind, not wanting to let on just how much he needed the armscrafter, not just yet.

“That’s my job,’ Sergei said, starting to make light of the comment, before realizing just how serious Jaegger was being.  “But with you, my work is also my pleasure, Jag.”  Jaegger wasn’t a lightweight, but there was not way Sergei was letting him walk with the welts on the bottom of his feet.  _Should of thought of that Before you put them there_. he berated himself.

Seeing the shadow pass over his lover’s eyes, Jag let the protest he was about to launch at being carried die.  Nuzzling the elegant column of his lover’s neck he whispered soothing nonsense to his love.  “I’m alright Gei - you didn’t hurt me.  I’m fine lover.  I’m fine,” he murmured.

“Anything on your schedule tomorrow you can’t put off for a day or two?” the younger man asked as he carefully stepped into the bathing pool, sitting on the ledge and leaning back against the rim with Jaegger still held in his arms.

“Not a thing now that the hidework is all caught up.  Was actually gonna see if you wanted to go visit your family tomorrow and take a day off.  Why, you got something else in mind?” Jag asked, as he slowly lowered his feet into the hot water, hissing with delight as the slight sting turned to liquid pleasure.

The armscrafter shrugged, keeping his face carefully blank as he did so.  “Don’t need to, but I think you’ll have to stay off your feet for at least that long.”  He reached for the sweetsand and a washcloth and began soaping the older man’s back, his hand moving in large, leisurely circles,

Grabbing at his love’s hands, Jaegger held them still, bringing them around to rest against his heart.  “Sergei, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.  “And don’t tell me nothing.  I know something is.”

The younger man smiled and raised Jaegger’s hands to his lips to kiss them.  “Jag-love, not everyone has a close family like you do.  I don’t ‘need’ to go see mine, my place is here with you.”

“Always,” Jaegger agreed.  “And you do have a close family Gei - my family - _our_ family.”  The lord holder’s voice was firm, brooking no argument.  Gei was his family as much as his children, his parents and his sibs.  Sergei was his mate, his other half, his heart, and it was high time the armscrafter realized just how truly loved and needed he was.

Sergei smiled at that and gently untangled his hands from Jaegger’s so that he could resume his washing of the lord holder’s body.  “I know, you don’t have to try to sell me on the idea,” he commented, working over the relaxed muscles of Jag’s shoulder.  “Your family is  - they’re good people, I can see why you prize them so.”

“Our family, Sergei,” Jaegger repeated softly.  “I belong to you heart, mind and body - well it cut’s both ways armscrafter.  You belong to me too - and that means belonging to my family.  Get used to it, you’re stuck with us, whether you like it or not.  Jays, I even caught my daughter referring to you as her stepfather the other day.  I’d say you’re doomed.”

The armscrafter laughed a bit nervously at that.  “What?  The fact that she actually referred to me period is enough shock, don’t make me think of anything else.”

“Jade’s over the whole thing.  I think there’s a good deal of hero-worship involved since you were so big and brave and manly saving me the way you did.  A fact I’m most appreciative of, even if you did take off after the fact,” Jag growled in remembrance of that dark time.  “Ever do that to me again, and I’m gonna hunt you down and hurt you, you realize,” he informed his lover blandly.

“As if,” Gei snorted quietly before falling silent, thinking about the near debacle that had happened the month before.  “You were...” he began, then shook his head.  They’d been over this enough before, repeating it wasn’t going to change anything.  “And you mean you don’t have a case of hero-worship for me?”

Jaegger was also content to let the subject change, knowing full well that he’d keep his promise.  “Well I most definitely worship your body, does that count?” he asked slyly, wriggling out of Gei’s loose embrace and turning to kneel before his naked lover.  Segei sat on the ledge of the bath; his legs outspread so that Jaegger could fit between them...

And the temptation was too much to resist.  Bending quickly, Jaegger caught his lover’s flaccid cock in his mouth and began to suckle gently, then releasing the shaft and smiling up at the younger man wickedly and smacking his lips.   “Tasty,” he husked, eyes bright with mischief.

Sergei tried to look stern, but ended up chuckling instead as he threaded his fingers through Jaegger’s dark hair and drew him up for a kiss.  “Hmm, you’re right,” he murmured, closing his teeth on the lord holder’s bottom lip for a moment.  “Very tasty indeed.”

Jaegger was torn between moaning and laughing.  He settled for placing his hands on his lover’s hips and tugging him forward so that Sergei slid into the hot water with him and straddled the younger man’s lap.  Picking up the discarded washcloth, Jaegger began to soap and wash Gei’s chest, soon getting rid of the cloth in favor of using his fingers to comb through the luxurious hair and tweak softly at his lover’s nipples.  “I love to play with you,” the older man mentioned before he kissed Sergei again.

A soft sigh of contentment eased past Sergei’s lips, and he leaned his arms back on the rim of the pool, reclining his head backward, drawing Jaegger after him so that the smaller man was balanced on his knees.  “So I noticed,” he murmured, feeling his nipples tighten and a thread of heat shoot to his groin.  “Noticed you like to be played with too.”

“Only if you’re the one playing with me,” Jag replied absently as he turned his attention back to cleaning Gei’s chest and abdomen quite thoroughly before slipping them beneath the water to clean certain other areas of the armscrafter’s anatomy.

“Hadn’t noticed anyone else around.”  Sergei’s voice lowered to a possessive growl as he said that.  Then Jaegger’s hands were moving over his rapidly firming erection and noticing anything other then that became an impossibility.

“Nobody but you,” Jaegger promised, suddenly very glad he’d chosen not to tell his lover about the proposition he’d received from a caravan master not too long ago.  Turning his attention back to the task at hand so to speak, and began stroking and kneading the deadly shaft in his hands with the delicacy of a master craftsman.

“Damn right.”  Sergei’s eyes were closed now and his hips were thrusting lightly upward into Jaegger’s hands.  It was wonderful, but what he really wanted was...

“Wait.”  The single word was spoken as Gei placed his hands on his lover’s shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss before shifting so that he was sitting on the ledge of the pool once again.  A small smile curled the corner of his mouth as he traced his thumb around Jag’s lips, the look a request and not an order.

Jaegger’s eyes darkened as he caught the armscrafter’s intent.  Sucking the thumb into his mouth he laved the pad, nipping at it lightly before shifting slightly forward and bracing himself on Sergei’s muscled thighs and bent forward to take his lover’s shaft in his mouth, suckling on it softly.

“Mmm, amazing,” The armscrafter murmured the muscles of his hips and thighs tightening under Jaegger’s hands as he thrust up lightly into the confining heat and dark suction.  Having come once, he was prepared to let this round be long and slow and he leaned back on his elbows, watching Jag take him deeper, letting the holder set the pace.

Jag moved with lazy intent, relaxing his throat muscles in increments and letting Sergei slide further and further down his throat, until his nose tickled against the dark hair surrounding Gei’s penis.  One of his own hands slipped off a thigh and reached down to begin a gentle stroking of his own shaft, just enough to arouse, not to excite to completion. 

Humming softly in the back of his throat, Jag worked his lover’s shaft, flicking his tongue around the hot flesh like a soft whip, teasing it.  His other hand slid up to lightly cup Sergei’s balls and he began to roll them lightly, keeping everything soft and gentle.

Sergei moaned again his breathing synchronizing itself to the slow bob of Jaegger’s head over his groin and the soft touches of the other man’s fingers on his balls.  “Jays... Jag-love, so good... what you do,” It was a direct contrast to their earlier game and therefore even more erotic.

Jaegger smiled around the shaft, pleased that he could shower his mate with such affection and love.  He began to increase the speed of his mouth, while keeping his touches feather light, and began to add suction to the movements of his mouth, his tongue lashing lightly the flesh within his mouth.  His own hand sped up in time to his mouth and he was soon squirming delightfully as his cock twitched and danced under the erotic stimuli it was receiving.

Sergei’s breathing increased in pitch as well, and the muscles of his stomach trembled with the tension of refraining from thrusting deeply into Jaegger’s mouth.  The rolling of the muscles in the older man’s shoulder told the armscrafter that he was pleasuring himself as well and suddenly the heat of Jag’s mouth wasn’t enough.  Gei wanted to be pressed next to him skin to skin and heart beat to heartbeat.  Leaning forward, he hooked his hands under Jag’s arms and pulled just enough to get the other man’s attention.  “Come here,” he rasped, tugging harder, bringing the lord holder out of the water to lie across his body, their erections pressed together, flesh made slick by the water of the bath.

“Yess,” Jaegger breathed as he writhed against the younger man, feeling their cocks brush against one another.  “Sergei,” he murmured almost helplessly, his eyes dilating and his breathing increasing as his arousal began to peak.

Strong arms closed around the older man’s back and Gei pressed up against his lover arched downward.  “I’ve got you, Jag,” Sergei whispered, feeling the fine tremors wracking his lover and spreading to his own body as well.  “I won’t let go.”

“Promise?” came the automatic reply even as the tremors increased and Jaegger found himself tumbling over the edge and loosing himself in the hazy glow of a soft orgasm.

The heated pulses against his erection provided even more wetness to thrust against and Sergei did just that, bucking wards and coming with a low cry that trailed off into ragged breathing as they lay there, arms and legs entwined.

“Mmmmm, love you Gei,” Jag sighed softly, cuddling close to the tall armscrafter, happy just living in the moment.

“Love you too, Jag,” the younger man murmured, stroking his hands gently over Jaegger’s hair and back, feeling at peace with himself and everything around him.


End file.
